Enquête
by Queen In The City
Summary: Plusieurs explosions menacent Chicago et plus particulièrement la police. L'équipe va-t-elle réussir à mener l'enquête jusqu'au bout ? La relation entre Adam Ruzek et Hailey Upton sera-t-elle impacter par cette affaire ? Plonger dans une enquête mené par le district 21 avec l'aide des multiples intervenants des séries One Chicago. #Upzek
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, cela fait un moment que je cogite sur cette histoire. J'ai prit mon temps pour écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je tiens également à préciser que les personnages appartiennent aux séries de la franchise One Chicago (PD-FIRE-MED). J'adore vraiment ses séries, mais ma préféré est Chicago PD.

NB: L'histoire se déroule deux ans après le début de la relation entre Upton et Ruzek.

* * *

_Adam, est-ce que tu as vu le doudou de Victoria ?_ Demande Hailey en soulevant tous les coussins du canapé.

_Ouai, je l'ai il était resté dans la salle de bain_. Dit Adam en tendant la peluche à sa fille qui se trouve dans sa poussette. _On part ensemble ce matin _?

_Non, je file conduire Victoria chez ma mère et puis je rejoins Jay, il doit voir un indic fin de matinée. _Hailey s'approcha d'Adam et l'embrassa, il posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'embrassa à nouveau.

_Je t'aime fait attention à toi._

_Je t'aime aussi. _Répondit Hailey. Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand Adam l'appela.

_Hé Hales, tu vas devoir modifier tes plans! Sur une affaire… Une explosion. _Ils sont considérés comme sacrés déjà à la catastrophe ils allaient avoir affaire.

* * *

Hailey et Adam arrivèrent sur la scène de crime. L'explosion avait eu lieu devant le district central de la police.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_ Demanda Hailey en arrivant près de Jay et Kevin.

_Deux morts et trois blessés graves. C'est cette voiture qui a explosée. _Jay montra une voiture du doigt.

_L'agent Mendez et l'agent Barringer ont démarré et boum… _Poursuit Atwater. _Deux autres agents qui s'apprêtaient à prendre leur service ont été gravement blessé ainsi qu'une civile qui sortait du poste. _

_Les gars je viens de parler avec les démineurs et aprioris, on est face à un apprenti petit chimiste, la bombe n'était vraiment pas stable. Le moindre petit choc aurait pu la déclencher avant que la voiture ne démarre. _Explique Kim en s'approchant de ses trois collègues.

Jay soupira et dit " _C'est toujours ce genre de gars qui recommence…."_

* * *

De retour au poste un grand débriefe fut organisé avec Voight, le sergent était déterminer à enfermer ce monstre le plus vite possible. Antonio était devant le tableau avec Ruzek. Jay était assis derrière son bureau, sa partenaire était quant à elle assise sur le sien, Kim se trouvait sur la chaise d'Hailey. Kevin se tenait face au tableau les bras croisé tandis que Voight se trouvait à sa droite. Antonio commença par présenter les victimes de l'explosion.

_La première victime s'appelle Julia Hernandez, elle se trouvait au poste pour signaler le vol de sa voiture. En second nous avons l'agent Harry Mendez, dix ans de carrière. Il s'apprêtait à devenir papa pour la deuxième fois. _

A ce moment-là Hailey et Adam eurent un petit regard, c'était leur pire crainte, de devoir expliquer à leur fille pourquoi l'autre ne rentrera plus à la maison.

_Et le troisième cadavre est celui de Willy Barringer, il venait de sortir de l'académie, j'ai eu ses parents au téléphone, ils sont totalement effondré, c'était leur fils unique. _

Ruzek ouvrit la bouche pour présenter la scène de crime quand le téléphone de Voight sonna. Hank lui fit signe de s'arrêter le temps qu'ils prennent l'appel.

Au plus l'appel passait au plus la tête de Voight devenait déconfite, rien qu'en le regardant l'équipe avait compris que quelques choses de grave s'était passé. Voight raccrocha et se passa la main sur le visage pour être sûr d'avoir bien assimilé l'information avant de la transmettre aux autres.

_Une deuxième bombe a explosé._

_Dit moi que c'est une blague _!? s'exclama Halstead_. _

Hank soupira, le regard triste avant de continuer à parler.

_L'explosion a eu lieu à l'école de police. Apparemment l'alarme incendie s'est déclenchée, les classes qui étaient présentes sont allées dans le gymnaste en attendant l'arrivée des pompiers. Et le gymnaste a explosé. _

_L'enfoiré, il les a piégés. S'emporta Ruzek._

* * *

C'est avec les pieds de plomb que l'équipe se rendit sur la scène de crime. Une fois sur place, la plus part d'entre eux était dépités face au spectacle qui se jouait devant eux. Les pompiers tentait de dompter l'incendie qui c'était déclaré suite à l'explosion. Ils avaient tout de même réussi à sortir quelques victimes qui étaient très mal en point.

_Kim, Antonio allez à l'hôpital et interrogé les victimes qui ont survécu. Jay et Upton faite le tour du quartier et de la foule qui s'est massé autour de l'explosion interrogé chacun d'entre eux. Cet enfoiré est peut-être resté admirer son œuvre. _Hailey et Jay acceptèrent les ordres de Voight d'un hochement de tête et partir, tout comme Burgess et Dawson. Le sergent s'apprêtait à donner des directives à Kevin et Ruzek quand le chef Boden l'interpella.

_Hank __! _Cria se dernier.

_Chef ! J'aurais aimé te revoir dans d'autres circonstances. Dit Voight en serrant la main de Boden._

_Le Chef Boden fit un hochement de tête pour saluer Adam et Kevin, avant de poursuivre._

_Moi aussi Hank, moi aussi… Mes gars font de leur mieux pour éteindre ce brasier, nous espérons l'éteindre rapidement afin d'entrer et d'évaluer le nombre de victimes._

_Vous avez pu sortir quelques personnes avant que les flammes deviennent indomptables ? Demanda Ruzek._

_En effet, Severide a pris la responsabilité d'entré avec Cruz. Ils ont réussi à sortir 5 personnes avant que tout cela ne devienne ingérable. On aurait aimé faire plus._

_Vous avez fait votre maximum, j'en suis sûr! Affirma Atwater._

_Chef nous aurons surement des questions au sujet de l'explosion… _

_Mes gars et moi sommes à ta disposition Voight, on veut également arrêter ce salopard._

_Voight hocha la tête pour remercier Boden avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour, afin de poursuivre l'intervention avec ces hommes._

* * *

_De leur côté Hailey et Jay avaient déjà interrogé pas mal de personne avant de tomber sur quelques choses d'intéressant. Un homme avait prétendu voir passé un homme blanc d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux bruns avec un sac à dos rouge. Il a également affirmé que le jeune était blessé à la main. Halstead et Upton se rendirent au bureau de la sécurité afin de voir si l'homme apparaissait sur les images des caméras de surveillance. _

_L'explosion a eu lieu à 13h43 et selon le gars interrogé, le suspect est passé devant chez lui vers 13h25. Il faut donc que vous regardiez entre ce laps de temps. _Dit Hailey à l'agent de sécurité.

_Là ! _s'écria Jay. _Pouvez-vous zoomer sur l'image ?_

_Vous connaissez ce gars ? _demanda Hailey.

_Oui, c'est le fils d'un de nos professeurs, il s'appelle Miguel Herrera. C'est un gentil gamin, il rejoint son père ici tous les lundis vers 14h00. Son père est le sergent Mario Herrera. Honnêtement ça ne peut pas être votre gars._

_Merci pour votre opinion. Envoyez la vidéo au district 21 s''il vous plait. _Répondit Haley.

_Bien se sera fait. _Upton et Halstead quittèrent le bureau pour rejoindre les autres au 21 ème.

* * *

De retour après cette effroyable scène de crime. Hailey comme tous ses collègues était exténué par cette affaire qui était aussi dur émotionnellement que physiquement. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et Adam vient s'assoir à côté d'elle.

_Hey __! Ca va toi ?_ Lui demanda-t-il tout en approchant sa chaise de la sienne. Pour toute réponse Hailey prit la main d'Adam et la serra très fort. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, une fois qu'elle ne trouvait plus les mots pour s'exprimer, elle faisait ça car elle savait qu'il comprenait. Leur regard dura quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par Platt.

_Dit donc vous deux_ ! Ca fait plus de trente minutes qu'une jeune demoiselle vous attend.

Adam et Hailey se tournèrent tous les deux vers Platt.

Vicky !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma chérie ? Demanda Hailey en s'approchant de Trudy pour prendre sa fille à bras. Le sergent Platt passa Victoria à Hailey et fit une sorte de grimace avant de s'exprimer avec une grosse voix en regardant le bébé.

_Ma pauvre petite, il faut tout leur rappeler à tes parents. _Trudy reprit en suite ça voit habituelle avant de poursuivre.

_Hailey tu dois assister à l'ouverture de la crèche pour les services de secours dans une heure. D'ailleurs Nathalie a téléphoné, elle va passer te chercher mais elle aura 10 minutes de retard car Maya a renversé toute son assiette de purée dans les cheveux d'Owen. Ah oui j'oubliais, ta mère ne peut pas venir rechercher Victoria car elle doit aller chez le vétérinaire avec Oscar._

_Avec Oscar ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit aller chez le véto avec son poisson ? _Dit Ruzek

Hailey regarda Adam, un peu perplexe, elle s'emblait réfléchir à tout ce que Trudy venait de lui apprendre.

_Oscar c'est le perroquet non ?_ Fini-t-elle par dire.

_Vous êtes tous les deux à côtés de la plaque, c'est la tortue._

Hailey jeta un regard amusé à Trudy.

_Ben quoi ? Ta mère parle beaucoup et j'avais du temps à tuer à l'accueil. _Dit Platt en haussant les épaules.

Voight arriva le regard fermé.

_Bien tout le monde, on fait le point. _Tout le monde s'approcha du tableau. C'est à ce moment-là que Voight aperçut Victoria. Il sembla soudain se radoucir.

_Hey __! __Bonjour chérie, est-ce que tu viens chez tonton Hank ?_ Il tendit les bras vers elle et Hailey lui donna sa fille à contre cœur. En temps habituelle, elle adorait que sa fille passe du temps avec ses collègues mais à ce moment précis, Upton avait juste envie de la garder rien que pour elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous j'étais très inspirée aujourd'hui, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait!. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Pour ce qui est de la langue, je ne m'exprime pas très bien en anglais donc je ne serais écrire cette histoire dans cette langue, mais vous pouvez toujours faire "un clic droit et traduire le texte dans votre langue natale". Bonne journée et bonne lecture :)

NB : la plupart de ses personnages appartient bien entendu à Dick Wolf.

* * *

Antonio commença par expliquer la rencontre avec les 5 victimes qui ont survécu à l'explosion.

_\- Nous avons pu parler à chacun d'entre eux, et il n'en ressort pas grand-chose d'intéressant…_

_\- C'est vrai, ils ont tous la même version de l'histoire, l'alarme c'est déclenchée et les profs étaient tous surpris car aucun teste d'évacuation incendie n'était prévu. Ils ont tous cru à un réel incendie, ils se sont rendus dans le gymnaste et la boum ! _Poursuit Kim.

_\- Avec Upton on a eu plus de chance. Un voisin de l'académie a vu passer devant chez lui un jeune homme avec un sac à dos rouge, d'après lui il était blessé à la main..._ Commença Jay et Hailey poursuivit.

_\- Le gars de la sécurité à identifier le jeune comme Miguel Herrera, fils de …_

_\- Mario Herrera. _Termina Hank toujours occupé à faire des grimaces au bébé.

_\- Oui c'est bien ça, apparemment il rejoint son père tous les lundis vers 14h00 à l'académie._

_\- Vous avez fouillé dans son passé ? _Demanda Hank.

_\- Oui il a peine 23 ans et a déjà été refusé deux fois à l'académie de police. Il est jugé par les psychologues inaptes pour le métier. Apparemment d'après le dossier de l'académie il serait émotionnellement instable. Explique Adam. _

_\- Bien, je veux qu'on m'amène ce gars ici tout de suite ! Mais fête attention son père est l'un des nôtres. _

Nathalie Manning monta les escaliers, tenant par la main son fils Owen et de l'autre côté se trouvait la petite Maya Halstead. La petite était âgée d'un an et demi. Quand Nat vit l'équipe en réunion, elle ne sut pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle les interrompre ou les laisser poursuivre ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question car Jay l'aperçue_._

_\- Oh mais c'est mon petit trésor !_

\- Maya se dégagea des bras de sa mère et courra jusqu'à ceux de son oncle.

_\- Tonton Jay ! _S'écria la petite en se jetant sur lui.

_\- Mais qu'est-ce vous faites ici ? _Demanda Jay en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Owen.

_\- Salut mon pote, tu as bien grandit depuis la dernière fois._

_\- Oncle Jay tu m'a vu ce weekend ! _S'esclaffa Owen.

_\- Ah oui c'est vrai…_

Nathalie mit fin aux plaisanteries en répondant à la question de Jay.

_ \- Nous sommes venus chercher Hailey et Vicky, nous allons à l'ouverture de la crèche pour les services de secours de la ville. _

_Hailey se mit une petite tape sur la tête, et souffla._

_\- Oooh ! Ça m'était encore sortir de la tête. Chef tu permets que je m'absente 1 heure._

_\- Vas-y ! _

_\- Merci ! _Hailey reprit sa fille des bras de Voight. Adam vint prêt d'elle pour l'aider à mettre Victoria dans le porte-bébé. Il fit un gros bisou sur le front de sa fille et un bisou sur les lèvres d'Hailey.

_\- Soyez prudente les filles, à tout-à-l 'heure._

_\- "Toi aussi, sois prudent, je t'aime ! "_lui chuchote-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Voight. _"J'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai contacté une mes indics. Son mec fait dans le recel de matériaux explosifs. Elle allait se renseigner, elle doit me recontacter. _

Hank hocha la tête et les filles se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

* * *

Nathalie se gara à quelques mètres de la crèche, située en face d'un parc. Le bâtiment venait d'être aménagé et le coin s'emblait assez paisible. Hailey et Nat entrèrent dans la crèche, à peine passé la porte, qu'on se serait cru au paradis des jouets. Ils y en avaient partout de toutes sortes et pour toutes âges. Une dame s'avança auprès d'elles afin de les accueillir.

_Bonjour je m'appelle Sophie. Je suppose que vous venez pour ces deux demoiselles ? Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez mes chéries ?_

Maya qui n'était absolument pas disposé à répondre mit sa main en bouche et cacha sa tête, dans les jambes de sa mère. C'est donc Owen qui prit les choses en main.

_"Moi c'est Owen, mais on ne vient pas pour moi, je suis trop grand pour aller à la crèche. On vient pour ma sœur, Maya. " _Il désigna la petite du doigt avant de poursuivre. _"Et pour la fille de Hailey qui s'appelle Victoria."_

_Oh et quel âge on vos filles ? _Demanda Sophie en s'adressant cette fois-ci aux mamans.

Nathalie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Owen alla plus vite.

_Maya a un an et Victoria à 6 mois. Vous savez Hales travaille avec mon tonton Jay et ils enferment les méchants en prison. Plus tard je serais policier comme eux._ S'écria Owen.

_C_'est _génial et tes parents ils font quoi ? _

_Oh mes parents ils sont seulement médecins._

_Seulement ? Mais mon petit Owen, les médecins sont super aussi, il sauve des vies. D'ailleurs quand les policiers sont blessés, ils vont se faire soigner à l'hôpital._

_Owen n'avait pas l'air très convaincu par les explications de la dame, il leva les yeux vers Hailey._

_C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit la dame ?_

_Mais bien sûr, je ne saurais même plus compter le nombre de fois ou ta maman a du soigner mes blessures. _Dit Hailey en faisant un sourire à Nathalie.

Owen remua la tête avant d'ajouter. _"Mais ça ne change rien, je veux toujours être policier même si maman est super génial !"._

_Que diriez-vous de déguster un jus d'orange en mangeant un petit gâteau ? _

_Oui ! Allons-y ! S'il te plait maman, s'il te plait Hailey ! Supplia Owen._

_Bien sûr, on va se régaler ! Dit Nathalie en avançant vers le buffet. _

_Hailey sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, c'était un appel de son indic._

_Nat je sors, j'en ai pour deux minutes. J'ai un appel de mon indic._

_Nathalie hocha la tête et se retourna ensuite pour se précipiter vers le buffet avec Owen et Maya. Owen choisi un cupcake avec une crème bleu car ça lui faisait penser à la police. Maya quant à elle opta pour une part de gâteau au chocolat. Les enfants se régalèrent… Et surtout Owen qui voulut se resservir. _

_Maman si ne manges pas ta part, tu peux me la laisser non ?_

_J'attends juste Hailey, petit chenapan, tu n'auras pas mon morceau de gâteau ! _Nat se mit à chatouiller Owen.

_Non maman s'il te plait arrête ! _Rigola le garçon. Nathalie mit fin au chatouille et fit un grand sourire à son fils.

_Maman on peut aller voir ce que fait Hailey ? _

_Oui c'est une bonne idée, je vais chercher ta sœur et on y va._

* * *

Pendant ce temps Upton sortit du bâtiment et déverrouilla son téléphone pour rappeler son indic. Elle dû appeler trois fois avant que Stacy ne décroche enfin.

_\- Allo !_

_\- Stacy ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_\- Hailey, je suis en route vers le district 21, il faut absolument que je te vois !_

_\- Je ne suis pas au district pour l'instant, je suis à l'ouverture de la crèche de ma fille. Tu devras t'adresser à mon partenaire Jay…_ Hailey fut couper par les hurlements de Stacy de l'autre côté du téléphone.

_\- Il faut …_

Nathalie sortit à ce moment-là avec ses enfants.

_\- Stacy tu permets juste deux minutes._

Hailey mit sa main devant le téléphone et s'adressa au docteur Manning.

-_ Nat je peux te confier Victoria pendant que je suis au téléphone ?_

_\- Bien sûr, et si nous allions jouer au parc juste en face ? Proposa Nathalie aux enfants._

Nathalie prit le porte bébé et traversa la rue. Hailey les regarda partir et reprit son appel.

_\- Stacy !? tu es toujours là ?_

_\- Oui, écoute bien Hailey. Un gars est effectivement venu acheter des pièces auprès de Juan. D'après lui le gars est vraiment flippant et ce type a dit qu'il allait exploser des gosses de flics aujourd'hui. Je pense que la crèche est visée, il faut que tu partes de la immédiatement._

Upton ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand une déflagration la projeta au sol. Elle mit quelques instants avant de retrouver ses esprits. Nathalie traversa la route et se dirigea vers Hailey.

_\- Mets les enfants à l'abri dans la voiture, je vais entrer pour sortir un maximum de personnes avant l'arrivée des pompiers. Il faut que tu m'aides d'accord ?_

_\- Oui, oui… ok !_

Sur ce Hailey entra dans le bâtiment. C'était une vraie fournaise à l'intérieur, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite car elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps par cette chaleur. Hailey cria "police, signaler vous !". Deux petits garçon se mirent à hurler, elle suivit les cris qui la conduire tout droit vers la piscine à balles. Upton saisi les deux garçons en-dessous de ses bras et les emmena dehors. Après les avoir confiés à Nat, Hailey rentra à nouveau et cette fois-ci elle aperçut une femme avec son bébé dans les bras. La femme était adossée contre le mur. A en juger par son uniforme, cette dame devait certainement être ambulancière. Upton prit le bébé dans ses bras et mit le bras de la mère autour de son épaule avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Hailey s'apprêtait à entrer une troisième fois mais Nathalie l'interpella.

_\- Hailey ! N'y va pas les sirènes sont proches, les pompiers arrivent !_

Elle hésita pendant un cours instant avant de se jeter une troisième fois dans les flammes ardentes. A l'intérieur, elle entendit les hurlements d'une femme, c'était Sophie. Cette dernière était brûlée à plusieurs endroits sur le corps et avait sa jambe coincée sous une poutre. Hailey tenta tant bien que mal de soulever la poutre mais c'était peine perdue.

_\- S'il vous plait ne me laissée pas, aidez-moi._ Dit Sophie en sanglot.

_\- Hé, je suis là, je ne vous laisse pas, on va trouver une solution d'accord ?_

Hailey tourna la tête pour analyser la situation, la situation était vraiment mauvaise, il y avait de plus en plus de flamme. Elle aperçut soudain un bout de métal qui avait certainement dû appartenir à la structure de l'immeuble. Elle prit ensuite une poussette qui était replié contre le mur.

_\- Je vais essayer de vous sortir de là mais vous allez devoir m'aider d'accord ? Quand j'aurais soulevé la poutre avec ce bout de métal vous allez glisser la poussette en dessous ainsi je pourrais vous dégager. Ok ?_

Sophie hocha de la tête et Hailey se mit au boulot.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au district 21, l'équipe venait de recevoir l'appel au sujet de l'explosion. Toute l'équipe était évidemment paniquée. Ils se dirigèrent précipitamment à la crèche. Les pompiers venaient également d'arriver et à installer leur matériel.

_\- Hailey ? Victoria ?_ Hurla Adam une fois sur place. Il avait l'impression que son monde était en train de s'écrouler.

_\- "Adam" _l'interpela Nathalie.

_\- Tu as vu Hailey ? Vicky ?_

_\- Oui Vic dans la voiture avec Owen et Maya…_

_\- Et Hailey ? _

_\- Elle a sorti cette femme et son bébé, ainsi que ces deux enfants. Elle est retournée à l'intérieur. _

Adam courut vers l'entrée mais fit arrêter par Severide et Boden. Ruzek se débâtit jusqu'à ce que Voight et Atwater arrivent.

_\- Hailey ! Hailey ! Elle est à l'intérieur !_ S'époumona Adam.

_\- On s'en occuper Ruzek, on s'en occupe._ Dit Boden.

Voight posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ruzek et dit :

_\- Laisse-les faire leur boulot fils._

Adam hocha la tête et recula afin de laisser passer l'équipe de la caserne 51.


End file.
